


Good at Making Me Feel Good

by cass_e



Series: A + S [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Grinding, Internal Conflict, Laughter During Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sensitive Nipples, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, holding hands during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: When Sterling gets news in the middle of the night, it wakes Ascilia up, and when she can’t go back to bed, she tries something out.After all, as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she’s missed doing a particular activity with her husband.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling
Series: A + S [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Good at Making Me Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back from the dead.
> 
> Please read the end notes for important (sort of) info! ✨

I inhaled deeply as I woke up to Sterling talking.

Confused and disgruntled, I rolled over to face him, to ask him why he was up at such an hour and talking to himself -- but he wasn’t there. When I made a confused sound, the talking stopped, and I felt a gentle hand on my ankle.

“Ascilia.”

I propped myself up and moved my right thigh to the side, looking down my body. There were only a few candles lit, so I had to blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the darkness, but I could eventually make out Sterling. He was sitting on the end of the bed and wearing a robe, his pale chest exposed. I wanted to be surprised by his bedhead because I’d never seen it before, because he was always up before me, but I was more surprised by the soft and tired expression on his face.

And then my gaze flickered to the guard standing by the door. “What . . ?”

“I’m sorry,” Sterling said, squeezing my ankle. “I didn’t mean to wake you, but this was urgent. Go back to sleep if you can.”

“Huh . . ? That’s fine . . . Okay . . .”

My arms felt shaky and weak from having just woken up, so I flopped back down. I blindly reached for the sheets to bring them up to my chin, and when I’d sufficiently bunched them up enough, I turned on my side to nuzzle into them. I still had a pretty good view of Sterling and the guard, so I watched them as they wrapped up their conversation.

I was halfway between being asleep and awake when I heard the guard mention a bar fight and a fire in the capitol. I wanted to pay more attention to their conversation, I really did, but I was just so exhausted. I was still recovering from the rough fucking I’d received from Sterling in his study a few days ago.

After a few more words were exchanged, Sterling said, “Thank you. I’m sure we can finish talking about this in the morning. _After_ the sun’s risen.”

 _Ah, yes,_ I thought. _There’s the normal Sterling._

I must’ve scoffed out loud because Sterling squeezed my ankle. I cracked open an eye to look at him and was surprised to see an amused expression on his face, one of his brows raised. I felt myself smiling despite myself, and when I felt a yawn coming on, I couldn’t help it. I squeezed my eyes shut and stretched, rolling onto my stomach and accidentally dislodging Sterling’s hand in the process.

The guard agreed with the king’s earlier words, bowed, and then left.

When we were alone again, Sterling blew out a few more candles and then got back into bed.

He groaned softly, and my eyes fluttered open at the sound. He settled in front of my face, on his back, and I glanced up at him, at the underside of his jaw. I scooted up so my head was on one of the many pillows, and my movement made him glance at me.

“What, Ascilia? Can’t go back to bed?”

For some reason, his soft question made my gut clench.

I sighed softly, making Sterling look at me again.

His eyebrows knitted together in sleepy confusion. “What?”

His gravelly voice made butterflies explode in my stomach.

I was both bewildered and surprised by my reaction to a simpler, softer side of Sterling because I’d vowed I’d never feel this way for him -- ever. And _especially_ then because just a few days ago, he’d fucked me within an inch of my life.

My body was still bruised, inside and out, but . . . he’d been so kind to me afterward -- had even refrained from touching me in any manner _since_ that day.

 _“Ascilia,”_ Sterling said, starting to get annoyed. “What’re you looking at? Is there something on my face?”

“No,” I breathed, suddenly sitting up. I didn’t even think about how reckless and stupid my plan was before swinging a leg over Sterling’s waist, sitting on his thighs.

Just sitting in such a position made my heart flutter, and I exhaled shakily, placing my hands on my own thighs. I swallowed thickly, trying to think of what to say. I could barely see Sterling’s expression because it was so dark, but I thought I saw him smirking. Maybe.

The issue of sight, or lack thereof, was solved when he raised a hand, magically lighting some candles. I glanced around the room and then back at his face, blushing and pursing my lips nervously.

Sterling looked beyond cocky.

When he opened his mouth to say something, I shifted over his clothed cock and ground against it, holding his gaze -- which turned from confident to surprised to satisfied. I gathered my nightgown and slid over his cock again. It was rapidly hardening, so I exhaled shakily at the new, firm press of his bulge against my panties.

I felt like the blush from my face had traveled to my neck, to the expanse of my chest, but I couldn’t stop thinking about his cock, of coming around it. Of Sterling’s expert mouth between my thighs. Just the thought of him looking up at me with those heady, purple eyes made me moan softly.

Sterling’s hands rose to my hips in awe. “Ascilia--”

“Oh, please,” I said on a sharp exhale, abandoning my pride. I collapsed forward and grabbed at his shoulders to steady myself. I dragged my cunt over his cock and couldn’t stop this time, small, frustrated gasps escaping every now and then. “Please, please, please. _Argh,_ Spirits. I don’t even care if I haven’t healed properly from the last time. Just-- Please, Sterling, I--”

On a particularly aggressive cant, Sterling hissed through clenched teeth, biting on his bottom lip. He readjusted his grip on my thighs and dug his fingers into the flesh, pulling me down while simultaneously thrusting up.

My stomach twisted in knots, my cunt clenched, and I exhaled shakily, falling forward. I tried to press my forehead into Sterling’s neck, feeling more than a little embarrassed and nervous, but he nosed my head back up.

I made a confused sound, but he ignored me and opened his mouth, kissing and sucking along my neck.

My breath caught, and I probably made some needy and unnecessary sound, but I was . . . happy. I was breathless but warm, my body almost feverish -- and it just felt so _good_ to have Sterling’s hands on me again, to be sure of his interest in me.

The fae exhaled roughly against my neck, now covered in his spit, and I groaned when he rolled his hips up again. I wasn’t sure what to do with my hands, so I pushed his robe to the side and slid my hands up his torso. And then I trailed my fingers back down and used my right hand to grab at the small of his back, pulling him closer -- as if he weren’t already close enough.

I knew I was absurdly wet by then, and I tried to think of something to say, but my head swam with way too many thoughts, all of them rather explicit and impure, only serving to rile me up even more.

Sterling bit my neck and then licked over the teeth marks. “Spirits,” he groaned, voice thick with pleasure. “Let’s see how wet you are, huh?”

The fae moved my hips up until I was kneeling, so I propped myself up on my elbows. He slid his right hand from my thigh and moved it between my legs, pressing his fingers under my panties with no preamble. I was in the middle of pushing myself up further, looking into the fae’s face, when the sound of his fingers playing with me caught me off guard.

I knew I was wet, but I _sounded_ wet.

“Oh, you’re dripping,” Sterling murmured.

I couldn’t look at him anymore, so I made an embarrassed sound and hung my head, pressing my forehead back into his neck.

“Oh, you’re embarrassed _now?”_ Sterling chuckled. He curled his fingers so his knuckles brushed up against my clit. I groaned softly and arched my back, leaning into his touch. “You were so bold a few minutes ago. What happened?”

I laughed nervously as my mind reeled for answers. “I -- I don’t know-- I’m just--”

Sterling moved my panties to the side even more than before and pressed two fingers inside. I groaned and pressed back into them, but he’d stilled, lazily scissoring them.

“I have to say--” Sterling used his free hand to hold my jaw, tilting my face up “--I’m surprised. I would’ve given you another day or two to rest, but you came around all on your own. And you’re into it? You’re practically leaking.”

My eyes rolled back when he started to fuck me with his fingers. It was a slow pace, but it was better than nothing, and then Sterling let go of my face, trailing his left hand under my nightgown. I was confused as to what he was doing until his fingers caressed my breasts, and I panted harshly at the sensation.

“What did it, hmm?” Sterling asked. “Were you getting lonely? Did you miss my mouth on you?” Sterling pinched at my nipples lightly and then flicked over the hardened peaks. And then he focused on the right one, the touches unrelenting. “Or did you miss my cock, Ascilia? You know, if you ask for it, I’ll give it to you.”

I wanted to hold Sterling’s gaze, but the sensations in my chest became too much. It was like my nipples were directly linked to my cunt, and every time Sterling rubbed over my right nipple, I clenched around his fingers, and the warmth in my stomach pooled -- even more so than before.

I pressed my forehead into Sterling’s chest as I moaned, deciding that right then, I didn’t care about how I looked or sounded. Neither of his hands stopped moving, and I wheezed and whined, trying to pull away from his hand on my chest. He must’ve thought I’d just jerked to the side by accident, so he followed after me, pinching my right nipple once he’d found it again.

“Sterling, that’s--!” I flinched when he pressed my right nipple in between his index and middle finger, thumbing over the tip deliberately. I struggled to breathe and then moaned, the sound coming out broken and garbled. “That’s sens-- Sensitive! _Ah!”_

“I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to figure it out,” Sterling said.

I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“F--Figure what out?”

“That your nipples are _this_ sensitive.” The fae accentuated his point by dragging a nail over it.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a moan punched its way out of my throat. I gasped for air, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. I tried to place the feeling, and I realized, with a growing sense of dread but satisfaction, that I was about to come. I hadn’t come in about a week, but it wasn’t like I’d forgotten about the feeling -- this was just a _different_ feeling.

I blinked furiously and tried to warn Sterling by pushing up. He smiled lazily, and it turned out I didn’t need to warn him at all; my reactions to his ministrations were enough. He moved his fingers out of me but rubbed vigorously over my clit, and he must’ve used magic to somehow stimulate both of my nipples at once because the sensations became mirrored.

I cried out, somehow louder this time, and my chest heaved with lungfuls of air.

I knew I was close because my thighs were trembling.

“Oh, please!” I choked out, eyes nearly crossing. “Please, Sterling! Oh, Spirits! Fuck!” My toes curled, and I closed my eyes, but not before I saw Sterling’s mouth part in revelry.

“And to think you’re going to come because of your nipples,” Sterling breathed, and I could hear the satisfaction in his voice over my own moans.

I wanted to tell him it wasn’t just because of my nipples, but I was too close to orgasming for coherent thought.

“So sensitive,” Sterling said, and he grunted -- probably to cover up a moan. “Come, Ascilia. Can you do that for me?”

I nodded my head vigorously as I came, and for some reason, after all the moaning, I laughed, the sound wet and wrecked. Sterling slowed his movements until he stopped completely, and I took a few seconds to catch my breath, to ground myself, before opening my eyes.

I was still on my hands, so my head practically hung over Sterling’s, so our faces were closer than I was anticipating. And I certainly wasn’t anticipating his curious gaze, his brows raised in what I thought to be . . . surprise.

“You’re smiling,” he said, gaze flickering over my face.

I swallowed thickly and sat back on his thighs, fixing my hair a bit. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn’t help it. “Well, yes. I am. So?” As I spoke, I reached for the band of Sterling’s loose sleep pants, curling my fingers under the fabric.

I was beyond tired right then, but I still wanted him.

“Ascilia, what . . ?” Sterling pushed himself up on his elbows. “You don’t-- You don’t have to. You’ll be sensitive.”

I groaned at the thought. “That’s perfectly fine with me.” I almost laughed at how reversed the roles felt -- with me being so blunt and Sterling, well, unusually considerate.

Before he could say anything, I knelt over his hips and took out his cock. I inhaled deeply as I lined it up, and then I sat on it slowly, trying to ignore the very slight burning sensation. It was most likely from the lack of adequate prep, and the fact that I was still recovering, but I could ignore the mild pain for now.

Instead, I focused on the fullness.

I took a few deep breaths, and when I’d finally taken all of him, I chanced a glance at him again. There was a fond smile on his face, but his purple eyes had narrowed in desire and interest. I’d been confident up until this point, but under his stare, while sitting on him, exposed -- it had me feeling like our roles weren’t so reversed after all.

Sterling hummed thoughtfully as he slid his hands over my thighs.

“Maybe I am too sensitive,” I said, swallowing thickly.

The desire in his eyes turned into something more hungry and urgent. Sterling smiled up at me and parted his mouth. I thought he was about to say something, but he gave a single thrust while holding my thighs down.

I inhaled sharply, my gaze flitting away and unfocusing.

My stomach tightened, and my walls involuntarily clenched around Sterling’s cock. We both groaned at the same time, but mine tapered off into a high-pitched whine. My fingertips were shaking but felt numb, my body tipping over into the beginnings of oversensitivity.

I bit my lip and looked down at him, chest heaving as I struggled to catch my breath. It felt like my body was on fire, and when I was a few seconds away from finally composing myself, Sterling planted his feet on the mattress and started thrusting at a moderate pace.

I laughed nervously, but the noise kept getting interrupted by sharp yelps.

“Fuck, Ascilia . . !”

My thighs clenched around Sterling’s hips, and with every thrust up, he got greedier, rougher. I desperately wanted to hate it, wanted to hate that I felt light and warm with him at that moment, but the hungry expression in his eyes only made me dizzier, headier.

When Sterling’s cock pounded against the spongy wall of my cunt, I was gasping around every thrust, practically wailing at the way my body felt like it was about to fall apart. I scrambled to grab onto something, and that something ended up being Sterling’s hands on my hips.

I dug my nails into his wrists. “It’s . . !” My eyes stung with tears as Sterling’s pace quickened, his cock still battering into that sensitive spot. “Too much! Too-- Ah! Argh, fuck! Don’t st-- Ah! Don’t stop!”

Sterling’s fingers dug into my hips, and as I looked down at him, I briefly thought about the bruises he’d leave.

“Oh, Ascilia . . .” The fae trailed off, narrowing his purple eyes at me. He smiled, looking over my body. “You look so wonderful . . . like this. Like you were made for my . . . cock . . !” His thrusting got erratic, and before I knew it, I was nodding vigorously.

“Yes, yes!” I cried out. “Yes! Only . . . yours! Your cock! Sterling!” I desperately clung onto his wrists, but my grip kept slipping because we were beyond sweaty at that point.

Sterling grunted at my fumbling and tore his hands away from my hips, and I felt more than a little dejected, but he simply thrust our hands together and dug his fingers into the back of my palm. I didn’t know what to do because the gesture was so wild and unusual coming from him -- I’d only ever held his hands at our wedding and in public places.

So his calloused palms against mine felt surreal, even the way he readjusted his grip whenever he felt like it wasn’t tight enough.

I used his hands to push back onto his cock, and I knew I was close when I started inhaling sharply, in a rush, one breath after the next.

“Ascilia!” Sterling nearly growled. “I’m -- coming!”

When I felt his thumbs brushing against my wrists, the pressure in my abdomen finally snapped, and I threw my head back on a sob. My walls fluttered around his cock, and my vision blurred white as Sterling fucked me through one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever given me.

When he came a few seconds later, I moaned and whined at the feeling of his cock twitching, spurting deep inside me. We were both panting harshly as he rode his own orgasm out, grinding into me slowly but deeply.

I listened to the slow and wet touching of our bodies where they were connected.

“Aw, are you still twitching?” Sterling cooed sarcastically.

I swallowed thickly and tried to form a coherent thought, but it felt damn near impossible. I mumbled something nonsensical, my eyes still screwed shut, and Sterling chuckled at me.

“Hey, look at me.”

I’d finally gotten my breathing under control by the time I cracked open my wet eyes. I had to blink a few times before I could make out Sterling’s face. It was shining with sweat, and black hair clung to his cheeks. He was probably just as flushed as me, but I couldn’t really tell in the dim lighting.

“What?” I asked, raising a brow. My voice was just a little bit hoarse.

“You look happy,” he said, shifting. He let go of my hands and moved his own up my forearms, grabbing my waist.

I smiled like a fool. “It was good. I felt good.”

Sterling laughed at me again, but it didn’t sound mean.

“Come on, here you go,” he said, pulling me to the side. I hissed as his cock slipped out, and then he laid me on the bed. He propped himself up, looking at me with a teasing expression on his face. “I’m good at making you feel good, Ascilia. You should let me do it more often.”

I chuckled and was about to say something, but a yawn forced its way out of my mouth. I covered it with a hand, and Sterling made an amused sound as he left the bed.

“Wait, where’re you going?” I asked before my yawn was even finished.

“Relax,” he said dismissively. “I’m grabbing a towel.”

“I can just take a bath in the morning,” I said, fighting to keep my eyes open. My body felt beyond wrung out.

“I know, I know,” Sterling said, waving a hand.

When I felt his weight on the bed again, he wiped me down with a damp towel, and I made a face at the sudden coolness of it.

Sterling got out of bed again, and when he came back a few minutes later, he blew the candles out with a bit of magic. As soon as his back hit the mattress, I swallowed thickly and rolled over, scooting toward him.

“What now?” He asked, sounding just as tired as me.

I hummed dismissively and crawled on top of him, resting the side of my face on my forearms. Sterling stiffened, and I thought I’d overstepped, but he simply sighed and raised his hands, wrapping an arm around my back.

His other hand slipped to the lower part of my back, and I wiggled a bit, getting comfortable until I eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 😊
> 
> If you're comfortable, lemme know if you were horny on main lmao.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I had such a long absence! Life happened, as it usually does. This was definitely an uncharacteristically soft piece for the A + S series, but don't worry! I have plans for more fucked up shit. And if you have something particularly kinky you'd like to read in the A + S series, just lemme know. I'll try to post every week or so.
> 
> Much love! 🥰


End file.
